


Quiero jugar contigo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M, Rubber Ducks, Swimming Pools
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuto estaba confuso, y no podía comprender cosa pusiera ser más divertido que saltar del trampolín. Entonces, se asomó más allá de los hombros de Chinen, viendo en sus manos un objeto amarillo que no tuvo éxito de distinguir.





	Quiero jugar contigo

**Quiero jugar contigo**

Cuando esa mañana Yuto había llegado a la piscina, casi le parecía de no poder contener la felicidad.

Había a duras penas saludado su madre, yendo encuentro a la maestra con una sonrisa alegre, tras se había puesto el traje de baño y se había unido a sus amigos en agua.

Estaban jugando desde algunos minutos, cuando se había dado cuenta que había algo extraño.

Yuri estaba en una esquina de la piscina, girado hacia una pared, solo.

Yuto puso caras.

Desde que era amigo del menor, se había habituado a su comportamiento un poco evasivo; pero, frecuentando él y Ryosuke, le había parecido que fuese un poco más abierto, meno tendiente a pasar tiempo solo.

Se acercó lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Cuando fue demasiado cerca todavía, el niño se giró, frunciendo el ceño y girándose hacia él, escondiendo las manos detrás la espalda.

“¿Qué estás haciendo, Yuri?” le preguntó Yuto, curioso.

“Nada.” contestó el menor, enrojándose y empezando a mirarse alrededor, como buscando una ruta de escape.

“¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? Estamos yendo a probar los saltos del trampolín, Ryo-chan dice que la última vez que ha llegado aquí sus padres se lo han dejado hacer.” le dijo sonriendo, y esperando que el menor fuese tan emocionado como él de la idea.

Pero Yuri solo cogió los hombros, con aire altivo.

“No, gracias. Creo que voy a quedarme aquí jugando solo.” le dijo, girándose de vuelta hacia la esquina de la piscina, dando por sentado que enfrente a su rechazo el otro se habría ido.

Pero no tuvo suerte.

Yuto estaba confuso, y no podía comprender cosa pusiera ser más divertido que saltar del trampolín. Entonces, se asomó más allá de los hombros de Chinen, viendo en sus manos un objeto amarillo que no tuvo éxito de distinguir.

Con un gesto rápido, tomó la mano bajo el brazo del menor, agarrando la que descubrió ser un patito de goma.

Tuvo tiempo de mirarla solo por un momento, antes que Yuri se enrojase y se abalanzase contra de él.

“¡Devuélvemela!” gritó, tan fuerte que Yuto instintivamente llevó las manos a las orejas, dejando caer el patito en agua.

Chinen la agarró de forma posesiva, apretándola contra sí mismo y siguiendo mirando furiosamente su amigo.

“Lo siento, Yuri... solo quería saber con qué estuvieses jugando.” explicó Yuto, con aire de quien estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

“¡No me interesa! Es mía, lo sé que es algo para niños pequeños, y no quería que nadie la viese.” se lamentó, enfurruñado. “Ahora lo sé qué iras a burlarte de mí con los otros, ¿verdad?” preguntó, triste.

Yuto le puso una mano en el hombro, cabeceando solemne.

“Claro que no voy a burlarme de ti, Yuri.” indicó el lado de la piscina con una sonrisa. “Yo tengo un salvavidas con forma de patito, no es algo para niños pequeños.” le explicó, simplemente.

Vio la cara de Yuri relajarse un poco, tras el niño sonrió tímidamente.

“¿Pues no piensas que soy estúpido?” murmuró.

Yuto se echó a reír, alegre.

“No, no lo pienso Chii-chan. Al contrario...” dijo, serio. “Los saltos no son tan chistosos, solo podemos usar los trampolines más bajos. ¿Puedo quedarme a jugar contigo y el patito?” preguntó, sintiéndose satisfecho para la expresión de pura felicidad en la cara de Yuri, que asintió con convención.

Habían pasado pocos minutos, cuando vieron Ryosuke correr hacia ellos, con aire confuso.

“¡Yuto! ¡Yuri! ¿No venís a saltar?” preguntó, indicando sus amigos en fila cerca del trampolín en la piscina de los niños.

Nakajima estaba a punto de contestar, pero Chinen fue más rápido.

“No gracias, Ryo-chan. Yuto y yo estamos jugando con mi patito.” le respondió, con aire altivo.

El mayor cogió los hombros, y corrió de vuelta hacia los otros.

Yuto se quedó quieto por un momento, tras sonrió.

No era tan tímido o elusivo, Yuri.

Solo necesitaba saber cómo tratarlo, y él estaba feliz de saberlo hacer. 


End file.
